crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebun pentru Hristos
Nebun pentru Hristos sau "întru Hristos" este un creştin care, printr-un act deliberat de simulare, denunţă înţelepciunea lumii şi pseudo-valorile ei. Nebunia pentru Hristos este o formă rară de asceză, şi adesea contestată, în tradiţia Bisericii. Înţelesul nebuniei pentru Hristos în spiritualitatea ortodoxă Ceea ce se numeşte "nebunia" pentru Hristos se defineşte în raport cu ceea ce se numeşte "înţelepciunea" lumii, căci ceea ce pare nebunie (creştină) pentru raţiunea lipsită de credinţă, este de fapt înţelepciunea dată de Dumnezeu oamenilor prin Iisus Hristos. În Noul Testament Sfântul Apostol Pavel se adresează Corintenilor cu aceste cuvinte: :Hristos nu m-a trimis ca să botez, ci să binevestesc, dar nu cu înţelepciunea cuvântului@, ca să nu rămână zadarnică crucea lui Hristos. Căci cuvântul Crucii, pentru cei ce pier, este nebunie; iar pentru noi, cei ce ne mântuim, este puterea lui Dumnezeu. Căci scris este: "Pierde-voi înţelepciunea înţelepţilor şi ştiinţa celor învăţaţi voi nimici-o". Unde este înţeleptul? Unde e cărturarul? Unde e cercetătorul acestui veac? Au n-a dovedit Dumnezeu nebună înţelepciunea lumii acesteia? Căci de vreme ce întru înţelepciunea lui Dumnezeu lumea n-a cunoscut prin înţelepciune pe Dumnezeu, a binevoit Dumnezeu să mântuiască pe cei ce cred prin nebunia propovăduirii. Fiindcă şi iudeii cer semne, iar elinii caută înţelepciune, însă noi propovăduim pe Hristos cel răstignit: pentru iudei, sminteală; pentru neamuri, nebunie. Dar pentru cei chemaţi, şi iudei şi elini: pe Hristos, puterea lui Dumnezeu şi înţelepciunea lui Dumnezeu. Pentru că fapta lui Dumnezeu, socotită de către oameni nebunie, este mai înţeleaptă decât înţelepciunea lor şi ceea ce se pare ca slăbiciune a lui Dumnezeu, mai puternică decât tăria oamenilor. (1 Corinteni 1, 17-25) Iar mai apoi, pentre că unii dintre Corinteni s-au semeţit, le spune: :Noi suntem nebuni pentru Hristos; voi însă înţelepţi întru Hristos. Noi suntem slabi; voi însă sunteţi tari. Voi sunteţi întru slavă, iar noi suntem întru necinste! Până în ceasul de acum flămânzim şi însetăm; suntem goi şi suntem pălmuiţi şi pribegim, şi ne ostenim, lucrând cu mâinile noastre. Ocărâţi fiind, binecuvântăm. Prigoniţi fiind, răbdăm. Huliţi fiind, ne rugăm. Am ajuns ca gunoiul lumii, ca măturătura tuturor, până astăzi. (1 Corinteni 4, 10-13) În monahismul timpuriu Deja vedem diferite forme de "nebunie în Hristos" în Patericul egiptean, la Părinţii pustiei. Avva Antonie cel Mare profeţea: :A zis iarăşi: "Va veni vremea ca oamenii să înnebunească şi când vor vedea pe cineva că nu înnebuneşte se vor scula asupra lui, zicându-i că el este nebun, pentru că nu este asemenea lor". (Pentru avva Antonie, 27) Mulţi alţi Părinţi îşi ascundeau ostenelile ascetite sub diferite forme de "nebunie": :Se spunea pentru dânsul, că au venit unii la el să se judece; iar bătrânul se făcea nebun. Şi iată, o femeie zicea către vecina ei: "Acest bătrân este nebun". Şi a auzit-o pe ea bătrânul şi chemând-o, îi zice: "Câte osteneli am făcut eu prin pustii, ca să câştig nebunia aceasta şi pentru tine să o prăpădesc astăzi pe ea? Nu!" (Pentru avva Ammona, 9) :A auzit odată stăpânul locului despre avva Moise şi s-a dus la Schit ca să-l vadă. Şi i-au vestit unii bătrânului de aceasta. Atunci s-a sculat să fugă în luncă; dar pe cale l-a întâlnit dregăturul (neştiind că este el) şi i-a zis: Spune, bătrânule, unde este chilia lui avva Moise? Le-a zis lor avva: "Ce voiţi de la dânsul? Căci este om nebun." Şi venind stăpânul locului la biserică, a zis către clerici: "Eu auzind cele despre avva Moise, m-am pogorât să-l văd. Şi iată ne-au întâlnit un bătrân care se ducea în Egipt şi i-am zis lui: unde este chilia lui avva Moise? Şi ne-a zis: ce voiţi de la dânsul? Nebun este." Deci auzind clericii, s-au mâhnit zicând: "Oare cine este bătrânul care a grăit acestea despre sfânt?" Iar ei au zis: "Un bătrân purtând haine vechi, înalt şi negricios." Atunci au zis: "El este avva Moise. Şi pentru ca să nu se întâlnească cu voi, v-a zis acestea." Şi mult folosindu-se stăpânul, s-a dus. (Pentru avva Moise, 8) :Zis-a iarăşi: "Sau fugind fugi de oameni, sau batjocoreşte lumea şi pe oameni, făcându-te nebun pe tine la cele mai multe". (Pentru avva Or, 14) Sfânta cuvioasă Isidora, nebuna în Hristos Paladie, scriitor bisericesc, povesteşte istoria sfintei Isidora, cea care se făcea pe sine nebună pentru Hristos (prăznuită la 1 mai), într-o mănăstire din Egipt, în secolul al VI-lea: :În Tavenia este o mănăstire de maici ca de patru sute, de cealaltă parte a bărbaţilor, în care era o fecioară, care pentru Hristos să prefăcea că este nebună, anume Isidora, smerindu-se şi defăimându-se. Pentru aceasta întratât se îngreţoşau toate surorile încât nici măcar nu mâncau cu dânsa. Şi acest lucru cu bucurie l-a primit fecioara. Şi era fapta cea bună a ei în mănăstire foarte folositoare căci toată slujba o făcea; tuturor ca o roabă supunându-le, la toată biruinţa lor şi cu toată blândeţea. Aşadar, era fecioara ca un burete al soborului, precum Dumnezeu a zis: cel ce voieşte să fie mare, să fie tuturor slugă (Mat. 20, 27 ; Marcu 10, 44). Şi oricui i se pare că este înţelept, nebun să se facă (I Corinteni 3, 18). Chipul călugăresc al celorlalte era tunderea, fiindcă avea culionul pe cap. Iar aceasta cu o cârpă legându-şi capul făcea slujba. Dar nici una din cele patru sute, nu a văzut-o mâncând vreodată, nici bucăţică de pâine luând, ci fărîmiturile meselor cu buretele adunându-le şi oalele spălându-le, cu acestea se îndestula, niciodată încălţându-se. N-a ocărît niciodată pe nimeni, n-a cârtit, n-a grăit grai mic sau mare, măcar că era ocărâtă şi îmboldită şi blesteme primea şi multora le era urâtă. Pentru această prea cuvioasă a venit un înger la sfântul Pitirun, bărbat preaiscusit şi pustnic îmbunătăţit şi i-a zis: de ce cugeţi înalt pentru isprăvile tale, ca un cucernic şi care şezi într-acest loc? Vrei să vezi femeie mai cucernică decât tine? Du-te la mănăstirea de maici a tavenisioţilor şi vei afla acolo fecioară, care are diademă pe cap! Aceea este mai bună decât tine. Căci cu atâta gloată luptându-se şi în felurite chinuri tuturor robind, niciodată nu şi-a lăsat mintea ca să se depărteze de Dumnezeu, măcar că toate se îngreţoşează de dânsa. Iar tu şezând aici, cetăţile cu mintea le năluceşti, cel ce niciodată n-ai văzut lume. Deci sculându-se marele Pitirun, a venit la Tavene şi se ruga părinţilor să treacă la mănăstirea maicilor. Deci, ca pe unul ce era părinte cinstit şi în nevoinţă îmbătrânit, cu îndrăzneală l-au băgat înăuntru, după ce a trecut râul. Şi după ce s-au rugat ei lui Dumnezeu, a cerut marele Pitirun să vadă la faţă toate fecioarele. Toate venind la mijloc, aceea nu se arăta. Le-a zis lor Pitirun: aduceţi-mi-le pe toate! Iar ele zicând că au venit toate, le-a zis lor: lipseşte una, pe care mi-a arătat-o îngerul. I-au zis lui: una avem la bucătărie şi este nebună. Zis-a marele Pitirun: aduceţi-o şi pe aceea şi lăsaţi-o să o văd! Iar ea nu s-a supus, simţind pricina. (Că poate i s-a descoperit şi ei). Deci o târau cu de-a sila, ducând-o şi zicând: sfântul Pitirun voieşte să te vadă, (că era renumit acesta). După ce au adus-o, a văzut marele Pitirun faţa ei şi cârpa care era pe cap şi pe frunte. Şi căzând la picioarele ei, i-a zis: blagosloveşte-mă, maică! Căzând şi ea la picioarele lui, zicea: blagosloveşte-mă, tu, bunul meu părinte! Şi văzând aceasta, toate s-au spăimântat, zicînd lui: avvo, nu te face de ocară, că este nebună. Le-a zis lor tuturor sfântul: voi sunteţi nebune; iar aceasta este mai bună şi decât mine. Este Amma, adică maică duhovnicească. Şi mă rog lui Dumnezeu, să mă aflu vrednic cu dânsa în ziua judecăţii. Acestea auzind, au căzut la dânsul toate plângând şi mărturisindu-se, cu ce feluri de chinuri o mâhneau pe sfânta aceasta. Şi una zicea: eu de-a pururea o ocăram. Alta: eu de chipul ei cel smerit râdeam. Şi alta: eu lăturile străchinilor de multe ori deasupra ei le vărsam. Alta iarăşi: eu am bătut-o. Şi alta: eu pumni i-am dat. Alta: eu muştar de multe ori în nas i-am pus. În scurt, toate felurile de ocări le-au vestit că au făcut asupra ei. Deci, primind mărturisirea lor sfântul Pitirun şi rugându-se pentru dânsele împreună cu ea şi mult rugând pe cinstita lui Hristos roabă, să se roage pentru dânsul, aşa a ieşit. Iar acea cinstită de Dumnezeu şi cuvioasă, de toate fiind foarte respectată şi slăvită, nesuferind slava şi cinstea cea de la toată frăţimea şi îndreptările fiecăreia, peste puţine zile a ieşit din mănăstire. Dar unde s-a dus, sau unde s-a ascuns, sau unde s-a săvârşit, nimeni nu a cunoscut. Sfântul Simeon, cel ce s-a facut nebun pentru Hristos Tot în secolul al VI-lea, la Edesa, în Siria, a trăit şi sfântul Simeon, "cel ce s-a făcut nebun pentru Hristos" (sinaxar 21 iulie), care este considerat în general ca fiind primul nebun întru Hristos. În tradiţia rusă Nebunia întru Hristos devine un adevărat fenomen în Rusia începând cu secolul al XVI-lea. Adevăraţii iurodivii (lb. rusă) nu erau însă nicidecum nişte indivizi labili psihic, "săraci cu duhul" ori nătângi, ci erau creştini care lepădau toate ale lumii spre a-L mărturisi pe Hristos (adesea sub forme puternic ironice) într-o societate care se instala într-un fals confort spiritual. Părintele Teofil Părăian despre "nebunia în Hristos" Din volumul: Veniţi de luaţi bucurie. O sinteză a gîndirii Părintelui Teofil în 750 de capete (Editura Teognost, 2001) Care sunt adevăraţii nebuni pentru Hristos? Ce e nebunia pentru Hristos? În general creştinii erau socotiţi un fel de nebuni de către păgâni şi a fi creştin însemna după ei a fi nebun. Nu există o metodă de nebuneală pentru Hristos. De exemplu, pe aici pe la noi am cunoscut unul care zicea despre el că e nebun pentru Hristos, apăi eu cred că acela era chiar nebun de cum se cade. Te întâlneai cu el şi-ţi trântea câte o vorbă aşa, pe care Domnul Hristos cred că n-o putea binecuvânta. Şi atunci nu e vorba de o metodă să devii nebun pentru Hristos, chiar dacă Biserica noastră are pe Sfântul Simeon cel Nebun pentru Hristos şi pe ucenicul său în cinstire, noi credem că a fi nebun pentru Hristos înseamnă a fi dezaprobat de oamenii care nu cred în Hristos. Credeţi că ar exista nebuni întru Hristos în contemporaneitate? Eu să ştiţi că n-am pus niciodată temei pentru un nebun întru Hristos. Vreau să urmez unui înţelept întru Hristos, nu unui nebun, chiar dacă-i pentru Hristos. Nu-mi place stilul ăsta de a-I sluji lui Dumnezeu. Sfântul Apostol Pavel - dacă într-adevăr există un stil, dacă nu-i într-adevăr o nebunie reală, că s-ar putea întâmpla şi aşa - vorbeşte de o nebunie pentru Hristos, dar în înţelesul că cel care este nebun pentru Hristos, împlineşte poruncile lui Dumnezeu fără să se gândească ce consecinţe are aceasta pentru cei care nu cred şi pentru cei care dispreţuiesc împlinirea poruncilor lui Dumnezeu şi pe care l-am socoti nebun. De exemplu, eu o dată am păţit o treabă: eram elev de liceu la Timisoara şi aveam un profesor care ţinea la mine şi când o aflat că vreau să merg la Teologie, a zis: "Ce mă, eşti nebun?". Eu cred că n-am fost nebun, dar pentru el atunci am fost nebun. Deci el nu m-a urmat pe mine, pe nebunul de mine, ci zicea că eu sunt nebun. Eu mi-am văzut de treabă şi mi-am văzut de "nebunie", dacă asta era nebunie, dar eu n-am considerat că-i nebunie. Şi n-am făcut niciodată lucruri prin care să se arate că sunt nebun. Am vrut sa fiu înţelept, pentru că Dumnezeu binecuvintează înţelepciunea şi nu nebunia. Exemple A list of some of the Fools-for-Christ's sake: * Anastasia Andretevna, Fool-for-Christ (March 1) * Blessed Andrew the Fool-for-Christ of Constantinople (October 2) (d. 936) ** Blessed Andrew, Fool for Christ ** The Protection of the Most Holy Theotokos ** Saint Andrew, Fool-for-Christ - October 2/15 * Blessed Andrew of Totma, the Fool-for-Christ (October 10) * Blessed Anthony Alexseevich, Fool-for-Christ of Zadonsk (September 29 - repose of) (1851) * Anthony Ivanovich, Fool-for-Christ of Valaam (June 7 - repose of) (1832) * Saint Arsenius of Novgorod, Fool-for-Christ (May 8) * Asenatha of Goritsky, Fool-for-Christ (April 19 - repose of) (1892) * Blessed Athanasius Adrewyevich of Orel, Fool-for-Christ (April 12 - repose of) (1967) * Blessed Basil of Moscow, Fool-for-Christ (August 2) * Blessed Cyprian of Suzdal (October 2) * Blessed George of Shenkursk, Fool-for-Christ (April 23) * Saint Isidore the Fool of Tabenna in Egypt (May 10) * Venerable Isidore the Fool-for-Christ and Wonder-worker of Rostov (May 14) * Blessed John "the Hairy" the Fool-for-Christ at Rostov (September 3 and November 12) * Venerable John the Ascetic and Fool-for-Christ * Blessed John of Ustiug the Fool-for-Christ (March 14 and May 29 - repose of) (1893) * Blessed John of Moscow, Miracle-worker and Fool-for-Christ (July 3) * Jonah, Fool-for-Christ of Peshnosha Monastery (June 15 - repose of) (1838) * Blessed Laurence the Fool-for-Christ at Kaluga (August 10) * Blessed Maximus of Totma (Vologda), Fool-for-Christ (January 16) * Venerable Maximus of Moscow the Fool-for-Christ (August 13 - opening of his relics) * Venerable Michael the Fool-for-Christ of the Klops Monastery (January 11) (June 23 - translation of his relics) * New-Martyr Michael (Misha), Fool-for-Christ (April 1) (1931) * Blessed Michael and Thomas, Fools-for-Christ of Solvychegodsk (Vologda) (July 3) * Blessed Nicholas of Salos of Pskov the Fool-for-Christ (February 28) * Blessed Nicholas Kochanov, Fool-for-Christ at Novgorod (July 27) * Blessed Paisius, Fool-for-Christ of the Kiev Caves (April 17 - repose of) (1893) * Blessed Parasceva "Pasha of Sarov," Fool-for Christ of Diveyevo Convent (September 22) (1915) ** Blessed Praskovya Ivanovna (Pasha of Sarov) * Saint Paul, Fool-for-Christ (November 6) * Pelagia Ivanovna Serebrennikova ** Pelagia Ivanovna a.k.a. Pelagia the Holy Fool ** Blessed Pelagia Ivanovna * Blessed Procopius of Vyatka, Fool-for-Christ (December 21) * Saint Procopius the Fool-for-Christ and Wonder-worker of Ustiug (July 8) * Righteous Procopius of Usya (Vologda), Fool-for-Christ (July 8) * Venerable Symeon of Emesa the Fool-for-Christ (July 21) * Blessed Simon of Yurievits, Fool-for-Christ (May 10) * Blessed Theodore of Novgorod, Fool-for-Christ (January 19) * Saint Theodore, Fool-for-Christ (February 25) * New-Martyr Theoktista Michailovna of Voronezh (February 22) (1936) * Blessed Schema-hieromonk Theophilus, Fool-for-Christ of the Kiev Caves (October 28 - repose of) (1852) * Saint Thomas the Fool of Syria (April 24) * Saint Xenia of St. Petersburg, Fool-for-Christ (January 24) Surse *Michel Evdokimov, Pelerini ruşi şi vagabonzi mistici, Editura Pandora, Târgovişte, 1999 *Teofil Părăian, Veniţi de luaţi bucurie. O sinteză a gîndirii Părintelui Teofil în 750 de capete, Editura Teognost, 2001 *Fool-for-Christ Categorie:Sfinţi Categorie:Spiritualitate en:Fool-for-Christ